Those That Haunt Us
by HerCryingClown
Summary: Fatally wounded, Sam dies to accomplish his last mission...and in the darkness, a gentle flower offers him another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own transformers!

**Summery:** Fatally wounded, Sam dies to accomplish his last mission...and in the darkness, a gentle flower offers him another chance.

**

* * *

**

**Those That Haunt Us.**

**Chapter 1: Whispers.**

Was this how it would all end?

My blurry eyes looked up at the giants surrounding me. Their faces wearing grim and sad masks as if they were in mourning for a lost loved one. Who were they crying over?

At my side Mikaela was holding my hand in hers whispering soft reassurances, "It'll be okay...It'll be okay..."

Even though I had a deep feeling that the words were for herself rather then me, I appreciated them for some odd reason or another. They were soft and came in between sobs. I felt so mean to be enjoying those words that spilled out of her mouth while she cried, but I found myself almost frozen, unable to apologize for such a cruel act.

I felt numb. I knew her hand was in mine..but I couldn't feel it. There was no warmth radiating from it anymore. Why?

Ratchet, the large green and yellow rescue hummer, bent as close to my height as possible. His robotic face showing an almost perfect imitation of someone who felt useless on the inside. His blue optics softened and his voice came out almost in a whisper, "I'm..so sorry, Sam."

Then I understood. I was the one they were loosing. That was why I felt so numb...so lifeless....but then I remembered the last mission I had been given, the mission that had caused this tragedy.

The item I had been given the duty of protecting, I still had it. Yes, I could feel it pulsing, hidden under the edge of the coat I wore. How could I not forget my last mission?

Putting looks of bitter surprise on their face plates, I let a warm smile sweep across my face. It was small, because of my dieing muscle, but it was a smile none the less.

The object under my protection was like a drum, beating as if it had a heart beat, trying to comfort my own passing into the next. For a moment I didn't want to let it go, but at the very least...I had to complete my last given task...

I slid the dust covered object out of its hiding place, enjoying the surprised gasps from the mechanical giants around me. I wanted to give a larger smile, to show that I enjoyed their reactions, I truly did, but instead my smile lost some of its brightness, and I managed out a small whisper that I bet even the autobots had to strain their audio receptors to hear it, "I...told you so."

Either my eyes had finally stopped working or I had finally just passed, I didn't really know, I just remembered darkness. Pure Darkness.

Normally one would relate darkness to evil...but this was different. This darkness...was a peaceful and merciful place. I didn't have to think or feel anything, I only felt the need for a much needed rest in this eternal void. I was grateful.

However I didn't get a chance to give into the dark that enclosed me. Fairly quickly there was a disturbance... there was a voice calling to me...

It spoke like a breeze of wind that blows past you, telling you secrets that are impossible to translate or place in your own language. Singing of life.

This voice breathed in my ears, sending shivers down the spine of my soul,

"...Open your eyes..." Whispered one voice.

Almost singing alongside, another said, "...You have much left to give.."

"..Reach for the flower.." Sang a third. They repeated their musical over and over, imprinting their song like a command that I had to eventually obey at some point in my after life.

When it became obvious that I would not get a chance to rest, even after I had died, I gave into the commands that the beautiful voices gave...And there it was...

Streams of light were reaching out for me, pleading for me to answer them. They were formed of nothing but light in this darkness, and stretched out like petals on a flower.

I eyed it with wonder. It wanted me to answer it, to reach out for it...but why should I? I had experienced so much already, what reason was there to go back?

"...You still have much to give..."

"Reach for the flower..."

The voices sang again, and I came to a choice. Why not go? I could have a chance to say the goodbyes I'd never got the chance to say? I could wipe away the tears from Mikaela's sad face? Perhaps I could get Ratchet to delete the look of uselessness from his processors, after all, it didn't suit any of those metal giants...Yep, it sure looked bad on their face plates...

I had chosen, all that was left, was to give the answer.

Reaching my still numb arm towards the bright luminous flower, I accepted its offer.

* * *

**Notes:** Mkay, Ello everyone! This is my first story that I've actually had the guts to put on fanfiction, and I'm terribly sorry if you thought it wasn't the best...but at least I tried! ^,...,^ ...even though it's a little short...I just wrote what I felt so sometimes I cannot help if one chapter is short and another never ends .

**Random Notes:** I was thinking of continueing this story, however I'm not sure if it would be worth it. Would it? I have some ideas down already for upcoming chapters, and if I did decide to continue it, as much as I absolutely adore the idea, I would rather not take it in the direction of a Sam turned into a transformer story....of course that had been the original plan...ehh...but somewhere down the road the plans changed and I went left instead of right XD lol

I'd be really happy if someone could reveiw and tell me what they think! And if I should continue it!


	2. Chapter 2: Wilting

**Thank you everyone!! I have decided to continue it!!**

**Silvera Hikari: **Thnx! That flower is going to be a very important later on in the story, but I won't tell its purpose just yet. Mwahahahahaha... 

**Moonstarworld:** hmmm... This chapter may just be the one you're looking for ^_~. 

**CloieDark a.k.a AlphaOmega:** Thank you very much! 

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! 

**Bumblebee's girl:** hmmm...Thats a very interresting question, and the answer is most likely a chapter away, but it will be here soon.^_~ 

**FantasyFan4ever: **Thank you! I honestly just wanted to express how one would feel if they had experinced what he had in his life, and how he would've probbably felt in his dieing moments. In my eyes Sam may be...well, the Sam that we knew from watching the movie on the surface, but I don't think thats all there is to him. There has to be more, is what I told myself, and I tried to put myself in his shoes. 

**Soului:** Thank you! 

**Moonpiper: **Thanx! I will be continuing. ^^

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Transformers.**

**

* * *

**

**Those That Haunt Us.**

**Chapter 2: Wilting **

Beating gently, tugging on my soul like a powerful magnet, the flower consumed me. Its long arms of light closing in around me, the petals folding inward, hiding me within.

I could feel them. The light brushing up against my skin, felt like fine silk.

The darkness from before, was no where to be seen from the inside. Those magical singing voices were silent, no longer gracing my ears with their commands.

Could someone go mad in the after life? I promised myself that the next time my soul made its way here, I would find out. I had certainly thought I was going mad.

From the center of the bright flower, orbs of blue light erupted from the core. Whisking past me, towards an unsure destination, their bodies flying with faint tails behind them. I never looked to see where they were heading, besides, my eyes were glued to the biggest orb of them all.

Shimmering golden, it almost looked invisible against the white backdrop. This was the core of the flower, the source of the smaller, bluer orbs....and there was a pulse.

It was alive.

My gaze couldn't leave it, drawn in by the brilliance of its existence. If I had still had a living heart, it would've skipped a beat when the core decided to let itself be drawn towards me. Shades of gold magnified on its curved surface as it drifted closer. It looked like the sun..no..It looked like a star that was meant watch over the fragile as they slept under the sky on mid-summer nights.

Why was it coming to me?

I felt something nudging at my soul, like a playful puppy would tug on its human's pants leg to gain attention. There was a warm feeling washing over me, promising to protect my soul until my next passing. Promising that it wouldn't steal my chance at a peaceful rest next time.

The temptation so great, I reached out to touch the golden core. A jolt of excitement made its presence known in the back of my mind and the core did the silliest little thing.

Dancing left then right, and rolling through the air it spun, all while growing larger. It ran circles around me, over excited, unable to calm itself with whatever glee had over taken it. Then, calming slightly, it snuggled itself under my arm and as close to my side as it possibly could, refusing to leave whatever sanctuary it had found.

...Just like a silly puppy...

The brightness of the flower that the core once belonged to faded, and those blue orbs stoppled flowing by, as if the faucet controlling their flow had been shut. Was the flower wilting?

Blackness began to seep its way back between the weakened petals, reaching out to the core and I. I couldn't go back to that void just yet.

Seeming to read my mind, the silly golden orb at my side grew, expanding its powerful glow out into the hands of the dark. It truly was a star, forming a shield of light, separating us from the void..and then there was a humming sound...

Humming in a rhythm that I was sure was some kind of long forgotten lullaby, it trapped me in the darkness of my eyelids, pulling me deeper into the realm of light that it had created.

….Soon I'd...

…I'd be back...

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for this chapter being a little short!!! I'm not completely sure how this chapter turned out and thank you again!! I really never expected so many people to read this and want me to continue. I was really surprised.

And remember, reveiws are always welcomed! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen and Given

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying the story so far!!! And thank you so much for all the reveiws! **

**So now, I present to you the 3rd chapter....ehh..I also feel slightly nervous about this chapter. I'm not quit sure how it turned out, anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own transformers.

**

* * *

**

**Those That Haunt Us.**

**Chapter 3: Stolen and Given**

What a wonderful dream I had dreamed. The dream about a void, where by the command of voices like wind chimes, I was eaten by a flower of celestial light and spit out again, only to watch that flower wilt away into nothingness.

Had it really been a dream?

Where ever my body lay, it felt cold. I shivered. Where was the warmth of the core and the numbness of death?

Lifting my eyelids open, their was a mixture of gray and white up above. They were..clouds?

I laid silently watching them pass, my eyes feeling empty at what I saw, and my body absorbing the cold. I really was here. I really was a live, however this did not look like the place I had died in. This was the opposite.

Sand, blistering heat, and golden under the sun's light, was that place. This one was cold, white, and hidden from this planet's star, rejecting its attempts to warm the icy ground. Where am I?

Startling me out of my thoughts, something landed on the tip of my nose. It was white and small. A piece of the sky?

More of them fell, greeting me bit by bit, sprinkling me softly. I suddenly felt so stupid! It was snow! I chuckled out loud at my mistake. Hell, if Mikaela heard about this...

Mikaela!? Where was she?!

I jumped to my feet, wide eyed looking for a trace of her. Searching for a clue to her hidden location, but what I found was something so much more.....

"What the hell....This can't be...."

Somehow, through the dull picture before me, these structures still held their ancient appearance, but only even more badly aged, not hiding the fact that they were loosing to father time. The stone that man had once dragged and put into place, just barely holding, almost withered away. No longer the bright orange of the desert, but a dead gray, and framed by falling snow, they stood. The tall artifacts were no longer as proud and majestic as they had once been.

In the past they had seemed worthy enough to reach the heavens, but now they.....

Their name escaped my lips, "...The pyramids..."

I knew where I was. Egypt, in front of the great structures, at the place I had died. Looking up at them, there was defiantly something wrong. What had happened during the short time I was gone?...or had it really been so short?

How many years had it been since I had died?

Time had passed on this planet without me. Things had continued for both the bad and the good. Very quickly, I came to the conclusion that I was looking at the bad.

Directing my eyes downward, I stared at the spot I had laid, my imprint was still fresh in the snow. Silently, I bet with myself that this was just the beginning. Not moving another inch of my body, my eyes narrowed. The snow where I had laid was a deep red. It looked as if there'd been a blood bath recently.

Not taking any risks, I checked myself for wounds. I had some, but they appeared long healed. Cybertronian glyphs were embedded on the palms of my hands, reminders of the time I had shoved the all-spark, a cube with unimaginable power, into Megatron's chest. On my own chest, vicious slash-like scars from a maddened decepticon had taken refuge. They had probably lead to my death.

Even though they were not open wounds, there were some unfamiliar ones. Slashed vertically down ward, both equal length, shape, and size, two scars ran down my back right above my shoulder blades. Where had those come from?

There came a low growl,"They're a gift to apologize for throwing you out of heaven."

I snapped around to view the owner of the animalistic voice only to see no one. I slid my shirt back over my chest to keep the coldness away, not that it helped much.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, being weary if the owner of the voice might not be the friendly type.

I waited patiently keeping both eyes on my surroundings. Who ever it was, was good at hiding.

"Over here!" Scalded the voice.

I looked upward. Eyes of blue and green, thick gray and white fur, and a calm expression described my watcher....and imprinted on his forehead, between his ears, proud like a crown, a metal plate engraved with familiar markings rested. In the groves a mixture of bright reds, oranges, and yellows flowed like lava, making the details unmistakable. I knew those engravings from somewhere, but where?

He sat upon a stone block, that once helped make the base of the closest pyramid. I shot him a confused look.

It couldn't have been him.

The huge dog lifted a leg and scratched behind his ears for a moment. Then I heard the voice growl again, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I've got an itch, okay!"

I would've laughed, if I hadn't been stunned with the fact that there was a talking dog. I lifted up a finger nervously, "You're talking to me?"

Finishing up his scratching session, the wolf stood up. His eyes staring deep into mine as if he was trying to pick everything about me apart. I heard the voice again, "You're the only one I can talk to."

I stared back. His mouth hadn't moved, but there was no doubt that the sound was coming from the dog.

"Who are you?" I asked quieter.

Abruptly, the creature jumped, pushing me to the cold ground and holding me still with the weight he had put into his front paws, which had landed on my chest. He lowered his nose closer to mine until they touched. The wolf growled, "I'm....Just call me Yuu."

It was hard to breath. My breathe had been knocked out of me the minute I had hit the ground. He still stood there looking down upon me. He looked like he was having an inner battle. It only took him a short time to sort things out when he spoke again, "And you...Are Tenshi from now on."

My eyes showed a very confused light in them, " What are yo-"

"Tenshi," the wolf started again, "When you fell from heaven, your name, even though you remember it, was stolen. Therefore, I have given you a new one. Don't forget it."

Walking over me, he continued, "Your name means 'angel' in Japanese."

I sat up and watched him walk away. Still trying to comprehend that the creature was actually speaking, I muttered out the first question that came to mind, "Wait! Why can't I just have my original name back, if I still remember it? And how can it be stolen?!"

Yuu stopped. He turned back around to face me, his features showing he understood my confusion at the situation at hand.

"Because, though you may have the same scars that you received in your past life, your body now looks, and is completely different from your old. You can no longer patrol around as Samuel Witwicky. That persona died with you the last time you were in this world." His voice laced heavily with wisdom and confidence, "As for stealing a name, it can only be stolen at heaven's gate. Only with a name can you pass through the golden gates. Many don't know this."

"How do you know?" I countered back, staring deeply into his eyes.

He came closer, his two color eyes trapping mine, and the dark metal, lava lit gem glistening softly, "Because...I stole yours."

* * *

**Notes:** Why do I get the weird feeling that I just brought up a more questions then answers??? lol..

Anyway, just to make it clear the whole thing about stealing names is just FICTIONAL, its not real. And also I researched on the word 'tenshi' and the meaning of Yuu's name too. Everything I researched on the word tenshi said it ment angel or something similar, however if I'm wrong I don't mind being corrected :)

Thanx again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking, Years, and Fleas

**Ello!! Mwahahahaha... I cannot tell everyone who is reading and following the story so far enough thanx!!!! Here's the 4th chapter for everyone to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own transformers....but I do own the little plot bunnies who went and burned my sis on the foot, treat me like royalty, help me with my plans for world domination and give me ideas to write more chapters and stories for any one who reads them...I think......... **- Looks left, then right, and watches out for blot bunny rebellion -**

* * *

**Those That Haunt Us.**

**Chapter 4: Thinking, Years, and Fleas.**

Hours ago Yuu the wolf and I had finally left the seen of my demise. Hours ago I had been given the chance to live again, but I really didn't know how... Should I have considered the new name his voice had given me a start?...But why the name Tenshi?

The new scars on my back, the way he told me they were 'an apology gift for being kicked out of heaven', and my return from the dead almost made my new name seem comical. Tenshi, an angel...Yes...I was a far fallen angel...

I had thought he was joking, and that this world that is so much different from the one I used to know, was all part of a nightmare..but now I'm not so sure. I can feel the frozen snow and air as I breathe it in. I can see the lifeless snowy plains clearly without the fog of dreams. Under all the change, there was still a sense of familiarity hiding under the surface.

He was leading me to a place to stay, saying that he did not want to waste the life he had given me. I would've probably lost tack of him, if the metal gem crowning his forehead had not been alerting me of his location.

Would this have been something similar to when sailors in ancient times would use the stars for navigation? Only instead of following the stars, there was a mutt with a fragment of metal in his head guiding me and instead of a sea with a boat, there was a lifeless world with bad weather.

That metal plate....It looked so familiar as if I'd seen it before. Where did Yuu get it? The memory of the glow it radiated and of the fragment's origins, were just barely out of reach in the dark vaults of my mind. I did know it from somewhere.

One thought lead onto another and I found myself pondering a different question. Why did this wolf steal my name? Why did he bring me back? I wanted answers to these questions, and answers to so many more questions, but we walked in silence, knowing that if one us even tried to speak to the other, the blizzard raging around us would kidnap those words.

Yet another question came to mind, this one just used mostly to keep my thoughts from the horrible weather. How does one go about stealing a name? I understood, even if it did sound ridiculous, that a name could only be stolen in front of heaven's gates, but what of the exact details? Surely it was not an easy task to accomplish on just the snap of a finger..or in Yuu's case, a wag of a tail. The last thought brought a mocking smile to my face and I decided to keep that one to myself, or he might decided to make dog food out of me.

Yuu's metal gem brought me back to my senses. Even for a wolf that was not normal at the least. Maybe...It did seem possible that the object might have been responsible for bringing me back, besides how could this wolf know so much about me? I frowned deeply.

How did said wolf manage to survive out in this treacherous landscape anyway? I assumed the first answer was the fur. It was thick and fluffy, unless he was all fat then in that case I saw even more of a possibility of him being able to survive.

I forced my mind not to follow that train of thought, deciding that if I happened to call my guide fat, he might abandon me. Though I wondered if animals like himself were affected by such comments and entertained the idea of testing that theory, until I remembered a time when Miles, one of my best friends from my other life, had called my past pet dog, named Mojo, a flee ridden mutt. Lets just say that I didn't know the little chihuahua had it in him to destroy an entire X-box system. Miles had not been a happy camper for the rest of that summer.

The mocking smile I had worn for the fat comment immediately slipped away. What happened to Miles? Did he have a family? How did he live? If he was still alive, where was he? How old was he? If he wasn't, when did he die? Where did they burier him?

What was left of my past?

I watched my furry guide freeze on the spot, and then motion for me to follow him quickly. I jogged behind him. He slowed in front of a small entrance to what looked like a natural cave. The entrance was well hidden. Yuu nodded to me and went inside. I happily followed, more then grateful to get out of the cold.

Inside, it wasn't much warmer, but at least there wasn't any wind or snow blinding me. I was beat, and all I wanted to do was sleep. It seemed my lack of rest in the after life was catching up with me. As soon as I had set down, my eyelids had a will of their own and they closed.

Sighing, I leaned downward some more against the wall I was seated up against. Without a fire this wouldn't be a pleasant night at all, but my body was demanding sleep first. To hell with the fire! Well..that's what my eyelids thought.

"Tenshi, you're almost as cold as the dead..."

The words were so faint I could barely make them out. I felt something heavy and furry come curl up next to me. I had an idea of who it was, but decided not to ruin the moment. Who knows, maybe the wolf really was all fat?

Sleep came swiftly, and seemed to leave faster then it had came. I awoke to find my furry little friend a foot or so away, itching his head off. I frowned. If he had fleas what was I going to do? I doubted the thought quickly when another idea popped up into my head. Can fleas live in this cold weather? A minute or so later I found myself considering mutant fleas that could live through lava and the weather on Pluto. What a miserable fate those with fleas must have...

Breaking the silence Yuu looked at me, "Well, don't you have any questions? Might as well get them out in the open while you can."

Oh yes, I had questions. Many. So, taking my pick I started with the most simplest, "...How long has it been since I died?"

He was silent and I feared the answer. At the very least the wolf was considering my reaction. Yuu seemed to be calculating when he asked, "You died in the year 2010, right?"

"Yea.." I answered, wondering how he knew.

"In human time its four thousand years, but in dog years its twenty-eight thousand...And as for how many years its been for the transformers, I have absolutely no clue." Feeling a scratch coming on, Yuu began itching again.

The words fluttered off of my lips, "...Four thousand years?...Then this is the year 6010..?"

Putting his paw back down, the wolf stated, "It would've been."

I eyed him curiously, "What do you mean 'would've been'?"

Laying down and nibbling on himself, Yuu answered, "Exactly what it means, Tenshi....Except for you, there's been no real human to keep count of the years and even then your not fully human. The rest of the humans left this god forsaken planet with the transformers when they left two thousand years ago."

The expression on my face must have been priceless. I died four thousand years ago, and missed the ride out of here by a mere two thousand. Then I remembered the transformers....

"Where did they take them?"

He shot a look at me that said I already knew. I thought for a moment and then I realized.

"They took them to Cybertron, didn't they?"

My voice was mournful, almost on the verge of whispering and my eyes watering. Was it their way of keeping _that_ promise to me? Why did they leave? Did the place I die at and live at, really mean so little to them, to the people I thought were my friends?

Seeing my own internal battle, Yuu looked away, giving me time to myself. We would soon have to move from our current location. I still had no idea where we were going. For a dog, he seemed to hide a lot of things.

Thoughts flew in and out of my mind, memories waltzed across my heart like a grand ballroom, coming closer and then dancing away. Some images and names seemed rather hard to place, and then there were those that there was no way in hell I could forget.

Exploring my surroundings, I attempted to focus on something else. It seemed I had succeeded in that goal as I found the cave walls decorated with sparkling crystals, reflecting light off of each other. Curious, I came closer to one.

The outer layer of the strange rock was like glass, but deeper on the inside there was a thicker, more denser crystal. Without much thinking, I placed my hand on its surface. There was an image of someone's face being reflected there. Me being the only one there, I assumed it was my own reflection.

Blue and green eyes, the same as Yuu's, looked back at me, and short white, wild hair like snow spiked upward in all directions. My skin was pale as well, I guessed from the lack of sunlight, and my cheek bones were more defined.

My eyes lingered on the reflection a little while longer.

"Yea," I began silently, knocking on the crystal with the back of my hand, "Not like the old Sam at all.."

* * *

**Notes:** When trying to figure out how many years it would've been in dog years, I was always told that 1 year in human years is 7 years in dog years..so if I'm wrong please correct me. :) I think this was the longest chapter yet! I'm in a particular hyper mood today, and my plot bunnies are growing hungry..

**HerCryingClown:** -looks down at the main plot bunny-

**Plot bunny:**-nibbles on the review pages-

**HerCryingClown: **O.o

**Plot bunny:** -nibbles some more-

**HerCryingClown: **....ehhh.....I don't think people are kidding when they say plot bunnies eat up all the reviews-WAHHHH!!!! ITS GOING FOR MY FEET!!!!!! QUICK!! I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO FEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! X.x...h-help...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Those resting there

**Mkay Here's the 5th Chapter for everyone!!**

**KisaraCrystal: **Yes to the first question, Sam will eventually be united with the transformers, but that may still be a few chapters off, and as for any pairings I haven't really decided yet. lol. And yes I agree, curiosity is very evil. XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers.**

**

* * *

**

**Those That Haunt Us.**

**Chapter 5: Those Resting There.**

Back on our travels, on the second day of my new life, feet trenching deep through snow, I stopped in my tracks to look around. On all sides, snow was falling in the distance, just transparent enough to make out multiple mountain ranges lining the edge of the small valley-like landscape. Where had they come from?

Behind us, we had barely left any footprints as the wind and snowy weather had token it upon themselves to stealthily cover our tracks. Not that I wasn't thankful for it or anything, but curiosity made me want to know how far we had traveled and I had been hoping that I could've judged that by our footprints.....or perhaps it was better not to know, in case we were being painstakingly slow. If we were, then knowing would only make me feel worse, only reminding me that I would have to endure the coldness longer.

Shifting my eyes back ahead of me, I found the wolf gazing at me mindlessly. What was he thinking?

"Come Pup, there's something I think you should see up ahead."

"What'd you call me?!" I yelled, the annoyance boiling beneath the surface. Pup?! What now, was he already giving me a nick name like I was the pet? Oh come on..!!

Amusement went off brightly in his eyes like fireworks and he chuckled, "Come on, Pup."

Yuu ignored the angry glare I gave him and walked over the small steep hill up ahead. That mutt really knew how to get under my skin, and he enjoyed it! I'd have to come up with a weird name to call him for revenge. An evil smirk claimed my visage as I climbed up the hill, plotting some sort of evil.

Much to my displeasure, I had to abandon my plans and focus on the snowy hill before me. It only appeared white and perfect, as I had found out after discovering the slush hidden underneath and slipping a few times. Eventually I gave up on standing and just crawled my way up on all fours. I never ever wanted to do that again.

Shivering, and breathing in some dry, cold air, I tried to shake the invading snow out of my sleeves and shoes. I did managed to get some out, but by the time I had stood up, most of it had been melted into water by the warmth of my arms and clothes. I sighed heavily. Now I was wet and cold. Great!

Not seeing the mutt's paw prints anywhere on the ground, I looked upward,

"Hey, where'd yo..u...go..?"

What was this place?

Death's kingdom. That's the only words that could describe the scene laid out before me. I recognized the stone structures, some standing tall like great towers reaching for the heavens and others small a feeble. Like the pyramids, they were dull, but much more haunted. Ghostly. Dead.

This monochrome world that I had awakened to, I hated it. I hated the cold, the city of the dead before me, the shield up above keeping out the sun, and being here altogether.

Sitting near the gate to the city of tombstones, Yuu kept his emotions in check, watching me. Waiting for me to come closer. I dreaded doing just that.

It took me a moment to gather strength back to my knees, who had grown weak at the sight, and make my way to stand next to the wolf.

"Why are we here?"

"To face something from your past." He answered not even looking at me.

"Yuu...What is this place?"

His face turned serious, his nose lowered slightly, the light of his metal gem darkened, and his ears went back against his head, "A place to bury the dead...and here you will most certainly bury a little part of your heart."

Leaving his spot, the wolf trotted through the open gates. I absently followed him and greeting me on both sides of the path were crosses, grave markers, damaged angels and tombs. They never ended, lining up together to remind their dead corpses that they weren't alone.

What kind of a place was this really?

"The Rose Graves," Yuu began, "is what this place is called. It spans fifty square miles......There was once a time when humans were dumb and ignorant of the effects of their selfishness..Not caring about what happened to others, nor wanting too."

I didn't want to watch the passing graves. It felt like I was disturbing the souls who had let their bodies rest on this earth. How were so many...resting here?

Walking, Yuu continued, "What you see around you, is what it took to open the eyes of those foolish creatures...World War 3, caused the death of all the people resting before you...The war was so horrible that major climate changes happened because of the weapons they used, crime was at its highest, and at one point even the autobots had considered that humanity was hopeless."

I kept my ears glued onto his voice, hanging onto to any bit of information that I had missed while being in the void.

"..All it took was one human to change the thinking of humanity..."

With that last sentence he spoke no more as we walked the paths of the dead. One human? One human changed everything for everyone? How?

Had it been just hours of silence as I followed behind him, leaving my own footprints in the snow, mixed with his paw prints? I never even noticed the transition in the weather when the white pieces of the sky were just lightly falling my shoulders, and not attacking fiercely like they once had. My feet were growing tiered of our cold journey.

Breaking the silence that was between us, Yuu began to tell another story, one of a girl who had already experienced so much. He never said her name as he spoke of her, telling me all I needed, "She was a woman in her late 30's, but she was beautiful and strong willed. She never married, keeping true to the man she had fell in love with as a teenager and lost not so long after their relationship had started to bloom."

I remained quiet, not interrupting to ask for names. The tone of Yuu's voice told me, even if the wolf didn't say it out loud, to simply hear his story.

"She was a beloved friend to many, and held a high military position as the official representative for the transformers taking refuge on this planet at the time. So...she was very important....If she set her mind on something, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

I still didn't speak. I just took everything in.

"Starscream, a decepticon, managed to turn every nation against each other by hacking into their systems, preforming false attacks under the disguise of different fighter jets which were blamed on different nations, and giving false information. Naturally, everything pointed in one direction, one path to take. War."

"The foolish humans eventually became caught up in the false war, and that woman decided to end the trickery and the deceit. She set out to prove that the war was a lie, and by her side, the autobots protected her, but in the end, when she revealed the truth to the world, when the autobots dismantled Starscream....no one could protect her from a stray bullet caught in the cross fire."

Yuu stopped talking and stopped walking. He lifted his long head upwards, gazing at something that had trapped him.

I hadn't noticed how far we had walked into the grave yard until I looked up wards. We were at the tallest tombstone, the tallest angel. This was the center of death's kingdom, the grave at the very heart. Unlike most angels with their wings pulled inward on their backs, this one's were stretched out far with a wingspan of an estimated thirty feet, and its stone hands together over its heart, as if clutching something. The four foot tall base that the twenty foot tall angel stood upon, was surrounded by stone roses.

An eternal garden that will never wilt, guarded by an equally immortal creature. How perfect.

I scanned down towards the base of the grand grave marker to find the name of the owner. My heart lurched, and wanted to collapse in on itself.

The first thing I recognized, were words.

"I'll be with you soon, Sam."

* * *

**Notes: **I can't wait til I'm finally able to go and watch Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Too bad I have to wait til Monday before I can go watch it T.T

Anyway thanx for the reviews!! My plot bunny has finally stopped chewing on all of my shoes and actually pulled up word and started writing something instead of eating the review pages. -Looks over at main plot bunny who is typing away- ....of course that's only a matter of time before....WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T EAT THE KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X.X


End file.
